Starlight
by serenafanfic
Summary: Serena has been training to be a hero her whole life, being the earths sun, thats a long time, but when a galactic war hits, her training is cancelled and she may never complete it, so instead of sulking for eternity, she decides to get herself into earth and help the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting

Starlight (justice league fanfic)

**This is the version of the justice league when they only had the original 6 leaguers. **

**Chapter 1-Meeting**

Today was the day when my access to earth was accepted; I have been waiting 200 years for this! Stella paperwork was slow and complicated so I couldn't blame them for taking this long, I was just happy I could do something, since my stella training was cancelled for the incoming galactic war things had gotten boring, I wasn't allowed to talk to other factions being a warrior star, and there wasn't any other warrior stars to talk to, warrior stars took up less than 1% of stars, being so powerful, the rest of the warrior stars had been fully trained and fighting in the war. But out of this chaos, it gave me a legal chance to go to the planets in my solar system, I would tell you about all the legal stuff but it would take 3 years of your time and you don't want that, do you?

I had always wanted to go to earth with all its heroes, I want to meet them, but before I wasn't old enough or had a permit to do so and now I do, so no holding back I am going there now, rather than choosing the standard solograph- a solid holograph where I put my conscious mind in to move around- I decided to create one that looks more… human. I choose to look like a tall 13 year old girl (which I am in stella years) with golden hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a long yellow dress, I decide it is not the best idea to go straight into their top secret base, that would be too much of an intrusion, on the street I would look like some obsessed fan girl, instead I decide to that tourist trap of a base. It still has high security to show I do have abilities but everyone knows where it is so it wont make them too insecure around me. They have bulletproof glass on top of the building, which I can teleport through.

Batman, Flash and Martian Manhunter were in the public base at the time and came to a start at my sudden appearance in the room. They all turned towards me and tensed up expecting a fight, "How did you get in here?" Batman growled. I stepped back purposely to look afraid, I was afraid, but not of Batman, but of being rejected, "One of my abilities is that I can teleport through see-through objects, where light can get through." I said calmly and pointed to the window, it was morning so I had all day to explain if I had to. "Who are you?" he asked. "May I?" I pointed to a holo-emiter. He nodded. I simply touched the base of it and an image came up. "The sun?" asked a clearly confused Flash. I nodded calmly. He laughed thinking it was a joke. When he saw my face still serious he stopped. "You have got to be kidding me?" he said. My silence answered him. I looked to Batman who was calculating the likeliness of this being possible. Martian Manhunter was looking at Batman. Probably waiting for a mental message from Batman. I simply waited; it was what I was good at, whether it was waiting for orders or being old enough to fight in the war. "Are you blocking your thoughts from me?" said Martian Manhunter "No," I said quickly I did not want to look like I was hiding something. "If you wanted to read my mind you could of just asked, I got mental blocks on my mind to prevent my mind from being conquered, imagine the damage enemies could do to the solar system if they did," I shuddered, then I slowly granted Martian Manhunter access to my mind. "Ok, try now, be careful, open the wrong door and no-one knows what could happen" I said he nodded and continued, Batman looked confused, "Most feel uncomfortable with their mind being read and try to avoid it and you don't seem to care…" he said. " I am used to it, I am a soldier after all, it may seem cruel but my life has never been about what I want." I said, my own words sadden me, because they are so true. Batman looked angered by willingness to be ordered around, he tried not to show it but I was fast at reading emotions. Martian Manhunter nodded to Batman " She tells the truth" he said.

Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter looked unsure at what to do next. I eventually spoke up "It is probably selfish for me to ask but can I meet the rest of the justice league…."

"Sure" Batman said, to my surprize.

By midday the rest of the justice league had came to the not-so-secret base. "Hello…" I said. "What is so special about this new superhero to let her in here?" said Wonder Woman like I wasn't in the room. "That is the thing we didn't let her in she just appeared here" replied Batman. It looked like there was going to be an argument when Martian Manhunter stepped in and said, "May I just…" wonder woman nodded. Martian Manhunter's eye's changed colour for two seconds and the three leaguers who had just arrived stepped back, taking in the new information. Eyes went on me and that fear of rejection came up again. What if they thought I was lying somehow, it felt like waiting for my permit to visit earth all over again. "So, we didn't catch your name earlier." Said Superman. "Oh, My stella name is Solena but to make it sound more like and earth name, call me Serena." I said, so they didn't hate me, well they didn't look like it, and I could always read their minds with my telepathic abilities, but in my mind it just felt, wrong.


	2. Chapter 2- Powers

**Chapter 2- Powers**

Out of the blue an alarm of sorts went of on the big computer screens there was a picture of Lex with a bunch of robots as tall as two story houses walking though the a park in new york, damaging trees in their path and scaring civilians, the Justice League tensed up and looked ready for action, Batman walked up to a monitor, "Lex is heading to a secret research lab in new york that holds potential kryptonite, must be after a restock after the last time we busted him" he explained looking at the monitor. The Justice League started to talk strategy in a circle, "Um, could I tag along?" I asked, the Justice League turned to me, "No, we haven't had experience with your skills you could danger the team," said Batman. I quickly glanced at the monitor; it was still daytime in New York. "Then I will just go alone." I said, before anyone could object, I had teleported my Sologram to the scene, it became clear to me that I was less than 50m away from the silver robots.

All that training with my Sologram that I had performed at the stella academy came into action. The first thing I noticed about the robots was the metal that they were made from, and that it would be easy to melt. I flew up in front of the robots blocking their path. They stopped. Lex was standing on top of a robot with some kind of remote, "Get out of the way little hero, if I can beat superman what do you think I could do to you?" He taunted. "Nothing." I replied with a smile on my face. I raised my arms, and heat went out of them, the centre of my Sologram, was as hot as my physical centre, but to keep others safe the projection was heat proof, but I had been trained to choose how heat proof it was, it was not hard to melt the robots into a small pile of liquid steel. Lex now without robots to protect him, tried to flee from the scene, I was now going to use a different ability all together, I had strong telekinesis and wordless elemental magic, mainly focused on fire and magma. Fire flew from my fingers and circled Lex, forming bars of fire; the fire became solid stella magma. I ran up to Lex. "I dare you to touch the bars, that's stella magma, designed to detain or torture galactic war criminals. If you touch it will give you twice the pain of normal fire, but will not physically damage you." I said with a half smile. Lex looked curiously at the bars around him.

30 earth minutes later the Justice League arrived, I don't know why they took so long but I wasn't in the position to ask questions. I was expecting nothing but complaints, I disobeyed orders but you had no idea how surprised I was when they almost seemed…. Pleased. At first I didn't notice, "I'm sorry I went ahead without thinking, it was your decision to let me come along or not and I didn't listen. I accept the consequences." I said head down. "Hey, nothing bad happened, why would we mad? You surely saved time, you melted those robots!" Said flash. I looked up to see the Justice League, not looking mad but happy, sort of. I half smiled, so this was what its like to not be constantly judged by people

**AUTHOR NOTE: I know this chapter is short but when I started to publish this fanfic I got excited and started another chapter, hopefully the next one will be bigger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry for taking so long but unless I get reviews I hold no motivation and get lazy.**

**Chapter 3 –Questions.**

At that moment I glanced at the sky, wow earth time went fast, the sun was setting soon. "Um, I cannot be out here at night. My abilities don't work properly at night." I said. They looked at each other. "Follow us, we are going to the Watch Tower." Said superman.

Getting to the Watch Tower was awkward. On the way to the nearest teleportation station of theirs they gave each other an argument of stares, which assumed to be done alongside a mental conversation.

We arrived with the sun almost set. "You wont just disappear at night fall, will you?" said Batman. I shook my head. "Good, because you're a new citizen I am going to have to program you in to send you into the Watch Tower." He started to type on a computer that seemed to appear out of no-where. "That's not going to work with me." I pointed to the machine. "It is unable to deconstruct and reconstruct the molecular composition of the advanced technology of my Sologram. Not to mention the consciousness of my mind and…." I trailed of. I realised I had started to techno babble again. "I'll just teleport in myself. If I am allowed." I looked to batman, who seemed a little taken back on the amount of knowledge I had spoken before. He nodded. I placed my hands on my eyes, cancelling my Sologram's sight and allowing me access to my physical sight. I found a place on the Watch Tower to teleport into and did. Wow they are actually letting me into their top-secret base. In 10 seconds the Justice League had arrived.

Sunlight ceased to come in through the Watch Towers glass roof and was replaced with Moonlight. The new light source stung against my skin. I yelped and retreated into a place covered by shadows. I stared curiously at the mark made by moonlight, it looked similar to a human burn mark blisters covered my skin. Darn! I forgot that would happen. Martian Manhunter walked up to have a look at the burn mark. He said, "Should we…" I stoped him as I raised my hand into a stop sign. "It will heal at sunrise." I said. I didn't want to show weakness just after I impressed them. I looked up at them and studied their faces. Concern and curiosity was visible on their faces. "I don't understand, why does moonlight melt your skin like acid? And can you cover that up it's freaking me out." Flash remarked. "Sorry…" I mumbled. "Moonlight interferes with my Solograms systems, it mistakes it as sunlight but because it's not sending a programed signal, it acts as a virus." I explain. After much debate and me explaining I don't need it, Martian Manhunter bandaged up my shoulder any way. At the slightest contact of my burn pain filled my body and I slightly cringed. Martian Manhunter took a notice of this and asked, "Are you sure your alright?" "Yeah, I've had much worse burns from my training." I confirmed, more to myself then them. "Training for what exactly?" questioned batman. "To be a intergalactic soldier, a peace keeper, to take down inter-galactic criminals, that kind of thing," I explain then my mood drops. "but I guess I might not to be able to in the future, all that training for nothing." "Why not?" asked flash. "Because all my trainers are fighting in the war and I might not get the training completed by the deadline." I answer. "Peace keepers…. Do the Lanterns know about this?" asked Green Lantern. "They did but it's been 200 earth years since our last contact with them, they probably forgot about us." I answer. "200 years!" flash repeated. "Yeah not much time to forget one of greatest allies but that's my only explanation other than the telepathic faction interfering." I reply, completely oblivious to the fact that Flash was thinking it was a much larger timespan than I. It looked like they were about to ask another question when they realised they were getting of topic. "If you're not fully trained and took Lex down that easy what are you capable of when you're done?" asked Batman. "Some worrier stars can take down whole armies single-handedly. But mostly on solo-missions they take down villains like Darkseid." I answer. "Why are you here anyway, and why now of all times?" Asked superman. "Because of the war I mentioned earlier my training got cancelled and everyone in my faction had to fight. Those in the warrior faction like me are not allowed to make contact with the other factions so I got very bored. As for why now I got here as soon as I could because I wasn't of legal age I had to get permission, Stella paperwork is so SLOW." I answered.

After a few more question on details of the war we decided to look at my capabilities. "So other than melt thing what exactly can you do?" asked Flash. "I believe my abilities include: flight, super speed, slight telekinesis, slight telepathy and elemental magic based on fire and magma. All of these abilities wont work at night, the only thing I got then is quick reactions and my mental barriers, oh and my memories on hand to hand combat training but that might not be very affective since I will have most likely have no strength what-so-ever." I say.

"Well let's wait a few hours and see what you can do…" Batman replied.

**I'm going to stop there and wait to see what you think. At least I managed a cliffie, kind of… Please r'n'r and will attempt to reply to each review. Ideas are accepted, flames are not.**


	4. Chapter 4- tests

**Chapter 4 – Tests**

After a few hours sunlight filtered into the room, after I noticed this I walked over into the light, I felt power surge throughout my Sologram, taking in the sunlight as energy. I look to my shoulder and take off my bandage, as expected as soon as the light touched it, it instantly healed. I sit by the glass not wanting to wake the others who had went to their rooms, I still am having a really hard time understanding how quickly they have come to trust me, if they do that is, it's just that if this was a stella ship I would have to guards by me at all times.

I expected Batman to interrogate me or keep a close eye on me at all times, seeing that he is the most cautious of the justice league, but he has been really calm and unsuspecting. I wonder if he is worried that if he pushes his boundaries I would endanger the planet.

I would never do that, but being a star/stellar warrior it would be a surprisingly easy task, and like all stars I have immunity in galactic court, and no star would care about if I destroyed earth for the faction in charge of stella government- the telepathic faction (this is a large faction who is specially gifted with hypnosis and can even control other stars, except my faction the warrior stars, this caused them to fear us and control the other stars, who we swore to protect, to hate us and make us 3rd class citizens and at the bottom of the chain)- doesn't hold any treaty with earth and therefor would hold no reason to punish me.

This worries me, I want the people of earth to trust me, not fear me. I hear someone walk up from behind me I turn to see Superman smiling at me. "I see you were right about your arm getting better" he said. I smile then frown, "Did I wake you?" I ask concerned, I don't want to upset anyone. "No, the sun woke me up." He replied. My head drops, oops. Superman then realised who he was talking to and quickly said, "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, I don't mind." I raise my head and slowly half smile.

Batman walks into the room and says, "Ready." "Ready." I reply.

I look around what seems to be the training centre of the watchtower. Machines are placed around the room, there is a glass roof. We walk to something that looks like a treadmill. "This will measure the speed you can run, it should be able to measure yours, it can measure Flash's, "what was Flash's score." I ask Batman. "A little faster than the speed of light." I nod. "That should be faster than mine then." I hop on the treadmill-thing and run as fast as can for a few minutes. "so how did I go?" I ask. "the speed of light, exactly." read batman. "I'm never going to beat my record, am I'" I say smiling.

The day goes on quickly, well by my standards. The Justice League have discovered that while I have multiple abilities my lack of extensive training, in my mind, means I don't seem to out match anyone of them in their own abilities, you see while I have super speed, flash is still faster. My telekinesis compared to Martian Manhunter is somewhat pathetic, while I can levitate smaller objects like books without difficulty, when I levitate larger objects like cars they get crushed because I use too much pressure. We don't know how my telepathy compares though, because I simply refuse to use it in any way shape or form. As fire my fire and magma abilities… let's say Batman learnt very quickly that it is not perfectly safe to use those specific abilities in the watchtower.

Time has past so quickly that already the sun is no longer visible from the watchtowers orbit. I step back away from the window remembering yesterday. I sigh, I am going to need to find a solution for that, I cannot run and hide every time the moon comes out. This makes me wish that I could talk to other factions even more, certainly the Spellcaster faction would have a solution to this.

I sigh again and stare at my sisters, the Justice League have all retired for the night, but I simply do not sleep. Time to get back to what I am use to, the waiting game.

**That's right I'm back! I would like to give a big shout out to Citycatlife, you are awesome. I might not be able to post regularly but I will do my best to continue. And to all those flamers: I Don't Care. Who would you like Serena to battle? I am always up for suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5- How did it come to this?

p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-AU/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment-strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ 明朝/span/font'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"br style="mso-special-character: line-break; page-break-before: always;" clear="all" / /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 5- How did it come to this?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One question swirls around my head over and over again, causing fear, anxiety and a major headache./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"How did it come to this?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Here I stand on the small battlefield eyeing of my opponent. His dark cloak- like cape still as rock as his mask covered eyes study me. That's right, I'm fighting Batman./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"How come? It started out when I came to watch the Justice League in the training section of the watchtower. I asked if I could practice hand-to-hand with one of the leaguers as I hope that once I find some way to get over my Luna allergies, I could help out the team. I did not mention this so at this Flash got confused and mistakably asked the dreaded question: 'What's the use of hand-to-hand if you've got superpowers like yours?' Batman of course replied 'superpowers are not everything'. One thing leads to another and now I am doing a full-on spare session emwith/em empowers/em against Batman. Believe my I did not ask for this, more like they all voted me in thinking I'd be a safer opponent then superman. Did they forget if I get mad enough in this fight I could emmelt /emBatman, along with the entire watchtower. I guess so./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I quickly decide that for Batman's safety, I need to end this fight as soon as possible. If I get too much into 'fight' mode, I might not be able to stop until he is dead. Stella warriors tend to lose control to instinct easily in a fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I let Batman make the first move. He throws a smoke bomb to the ground affectively clouding my vision. I close my eyes and I hear a baterang (spelling?) slicing through the air to my right. I wave my hand melting it in its path causing a clump of metal to uselessly fall to the ground. I remember the large circle around the 'sparing' area. I smirk as I click to form a circle of fire on that circle. I wave my hand up to raise the fire to the ceiling. The magical fire eats at the smoke till it is clear enough to see. I check that Batman is far enough from the flames before I wave my arms to the centre. The circle closes in making Batman follow. The flames pass me harmlessly and I watch as the close in until there is a meter from the centre left. I narrow my eyes turning the flames into Stella magma bars. Batman's eyes widen slightly in recognition./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anything to counter?" I ask. Understandably he shakes his head. "Well this ends with your surrender, unless you want to wait 5 hours till sunset." I reply knowing that these bars will likely fade then, then there are theories stating because the spell was simply to form the bars, I would not need energy to power them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shrugs stubbornly. I can tell he doesn't like the idea of admitting defeat. I smile and wave my hand; the bars turn into flames then fade. I walk out of the circle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sit by the watchtower window again, only this time it is still 'day'. Superman enters the room. "Why emdid /emyou want to practise hand-to-hand?" he asks. I think I confuse him. I'm new here and he doesn't know my motives. He doesn't understand why I do, well… anything. "I dunno, I am useless in that area right now. I just wish I could do more to help…" my eyes grow distant. Superman leans against the wall and watches me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Millennia ago I was aloud to enter the spellcasters training headquarters as bodyguard practise. I can still remember how a few of their spells worked. In my reminiscing my hand moved on its own accord, creating flames in the pattern of the language of the ancient spellcasters. I have no idea what it means; only the spellcasters understand this particular language. The pattern forms a circular shape. As light goes through the circular pattern golden beams form a focus point and soon the focus point becomes hard to look at with human eyes. The light dims to show an orange crystal, the crystal falls and I catch it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What does it do?" Superman asks. "I have no idea." I honestly reply./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong~~/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"!-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Comments on the fight? Am I keeping OOC to the minimum? Does anyone have an idea on what the crystal does?/strong/p 


End file.
